


your hands on my body

by pixi8dust



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Hyunjin gets called princess, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Bang Chan, i can barely speak english omg im so sorry, slight degradation, tummy bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi8dust/pseuds/pixi8dust
Summary: who would've thought that a manicure would lead to the best sex they've ever had in their lives.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	your hands on my body

hyunjin delicately applied the black nail polish on chan's nails, "you're gonna look so good, hyung!" he said excitedly. chan smiled at him. the younger boy had recently acquired a manicure kit and needed someone to test it in. 

he could've asked any other member, of course. but choosing chan was just an excuse to stare at the older's hands. hyunjin had always been a huge fan of channie’s hands. he'd take any opportunity that he came across just to stare at them. he'd even jerked off a few timed to the thought of those sexy hands wrapped around his throat or perhaps inside him. 

hyunjin was growing hard in his pants just from remembering that. he looked up at chan to check if the older had noticed anything. when their eyes met, chan smiled suggestively, leaving hyunjin confused as of why had he reacted that way.

he just went back to painting chan's nails. hyunjin tried his best to focus, but it was hard. with his cock pulsing against his boxers and his mind fuzzy and filled with lewd ideas, finishing it up would definitely take a while. and chan would definitely catch the hint that something was wrong. 

but in the end, he succeeded. chan's nails were fully painted and looking all pretty combined with his rings. 

"chan! you're hands look very pretty and elegant like that!" hyunjin said, a warm smile painted on his face.

chan raised his eyebrows at him before aggressively wrapping his hand around hyunjin's wrist. hyunjin just whimpered at the sudden feeling of pleasurable pain that the action caused. 

"y- you shouldn't..." hyunjin stuttered, "shouldn't grip things like that, you might ruin the nail polish..."

"shut up."

chan caressed hyunjin's arms, his hands looked big and rough against the younger's skin. "you would look so ethereal with my hands wrapped around your throat.”

hyunjin gasped. “don’t…” 

“hm?” chan questioned, “you want this so bad, don't you?” 

the younger’s breath hitched, now knowing that chan was aware of his wishes. he’d probably catched him staring with drool coming out of his mouth. or perhaps chan heard him when he touched himself to his image. or maybe…

well perhaps hyunjin just wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was. either way, chan definitely knew now, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

“answer me.” chan demanded.

hyunjin took a deep breath, “yes. i want you. i want your hands all over my body.” he avoided chan’s gaze out of embarrassment, afraid of what the older’s reaction might've been.

chan just held tighter unto his wrist and pulled him to the nearest bedroom. then, he pushed hyunjin in bed and held both of his hands on top of his head.

with his free hand, chan rubbed hyunjin’s dripping cock from over his jeans. hyunjin literally hissed at the sudden stimulation which wasn't enough for him. he raised his hips, searching for his leader’s warm touch. but chan just laughed at him. he laughed at how pathetic hyunjin looked under him. 

“oh baby…” he said as two of his fingers wandered around hyunjin's jawline, “the things i wanna do to you.” slowly, he wrapped a hand around hyunjin's neck, applying no pressure, he just kept it there. 

hyunjin moaned. chan had barely even done anything, yet there he was; whimpering underneath him, his cock dripping wet from the slightest touch. 

chan gave back an evil smirk, if his hands had that much power over hyunjin, imagine what the rest of his body could cause. chan whimpered at his thoughts and lowered himself down to hyunjin’s crotch. he rubbed the younger’s cock over the rough material of his jeans, all he could do was squirm and whine under his touch. 

the older could feel how _excited_ hyunjin was from over his pants. he placed his lips on the material and sucked. hyunjin rolled his eyes back and scrunched his nose, chan could barely see him from that position but judging from the sounds that escaped his plump lips, he could bet that hyunjin looked just as angelic. 

and so, chan kept sucking and licking all over the material. the wetness of his tongue barely tresspassed the thick fabric of the jeans, but the feeling remained floating over hyunjin’s skin. and even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it was _enough_ to drive him crazy. 

“i'm gonna cum.” hyunjin hesitated to say. 

“so fast?” chan teased, “i've barely even done anything.” 

hyunjin hesitated as chan looked directly at him. his eyes filled with lust, his gaze felt dark and so dominant over him. 

“chan, please just…” he tried to speak but was interrupted by a slap on his thighs. of course, hyunjin, like the pain whore he is, would moan at the sudden impact in his skin.

“chan?” the older questioned, “you've got it all wrong, princess.”

the blond boy stared at him, confused. what was he supposed to call him?

“...master?” he attempted, but his only result was another slap directly at his dick which had him arching his back and screaming like a porn star. 

“it's daddy for you.” 

hyunjin bit his lips, in the best attempt to not embarassingly moan. 

“daddy,” he began, hesitation in his voice, “please, daddy, fuck your princess till i can no longer walk, till your name is all that remains in my mind.” 

chan had the cockiest smile sitting on his face. those words rolled off perfectly from hyunjin's tongue, as if he was meant to be the only person to ever say that.

he took a hold of hyunjin’s lips with his own and kissed him as he unbuckled both of their pants. with mutual help, they managed to fully remove the clothing that did nothing but get in their way. 

chan placed two of his fingers on hyunjin's lips, “suck.”, he demanded.

“there's no need…” he admitted shyly. 

the leader raised an eyebrow, hyunjin smiled and looked down, hinting chan to do the same. and when he did, he was surprised with the sight of a buttplug laying on hyunjin's ass. 

“oh you slut.” he whispered. 

hyunjin caressed the olders jawline with a stupid smile on his face. chan giggled, “were you planning this?”

the younger boy nodded his head no. 

“was somebody else gonna fuck you?” he questioned as he removed the plug from hyunjin's hole. the taller boy whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. 

chan stared at him dead in the eyes, “answer me.”

“yes…” he said, it was almost inaudible.

“who was it?” chan smirked.

hyunjin didn't answer. his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment.

“was it felix?” no answer.

chan wrapped his hand around hyunjin's throat once again, applying no pressure. “minho?” he asked, but hyunjin kept quiet.

“jisung?” he asked as he applied more pressure on jinnie’s throat. but once again, there was no answer to be heard. 

and chan went through all of the members’ names, progressively tightening his grip on hyunjin with each one. 

“innie, perhaps?” he eventually asked. hyunjin bit the inside of his cheeks and looked away. 

chan smiled and let go. hyunjin gasped for air as his cock twitched hard against his abdomen. 

“should i tell him to join next time?” he teased.

“do whatever you want.” he pulled chan in a kiss in an attempt to get _any_ form of stimulation after a long while of being teased. “please just fuck me.”

and how could he say no to that. hyunjin looked so pathetic begging for him, it was almost cute. _almost._

chan placed his hands on hyunjin’s waist and aligned his cock with his hole. he rubbed it against the younger’s rim causing him to shiver. hyuni looked up at him with pleading eyes, he just wanted to be fucked and feel those sexy hands running all over his body. 

the leader would never be able deny something to those sparkly eyes staring at him. he thrusted inside the puppy boy without a prior warning, hyunjin screamed in pleasure as he felt like he was being torn apart. 

chan was quick to pick up a consistent pace. not too fast, not too slow, just perfect for him but absolute torture for hyunjin. with each thrust, hyunjin moaned louder and louder, chan’s cock was just fit for him.

the younger’s favorite thing right now wasn’t even the fact that he was getting fucked; what excited him the most was finally having chan’s hands gripping onto him with enough strength to leave bruises all over his soft skin. 

“you look so pretty.” chan said, breathless. he removed his hands from hyunjin's hips and placed them at each side of his head, “your skin is marked up, i've marked you up so well.”

as he looked down we're hyunjin's hips were, he noticed a tiny bulge in his tummy. and he was the cause of it. he thrusted out, and back inside again, watching as the bulge appeared and disappeared with each thrust he gave. 

hyunjin might've been moaning like a slut, but chan was too distracted with his tummy to actually pay attention to him.

“hyuni.” he said, placing a hand on the bulge, hyunjin whimpered at the feeling, “can you feel me, princess? i'm right here.” he stated with the nastiest smile on his face. 

puppy boy just rolled his eyes and groaned at chan’s innocently sinful act. chan didn't stop smirking as he went back to fucking him hard. after chan had pointed it out, hyunjin couldn't stop staring at the little bulge in his stomach. it was so fucking hot, like a sexy way of reassuring him that chan’s there for him (or inside of him in this case).

hyunjin was enjoying this, he really was; but at the pace chan was going, he was never gonna cum. he allowed himself to enjoy a while more before saying, “daddy, harder please! fuck me mercilessly, do whatever you want with me!”

“fuck.” chan groaned, “didn't think you'd have such a dirty mouth, hyuni.” he said as he squeezed hyunjin's cheeks between his fingers. the boy looked absolutely wrecked and desperate, going stupid underneath chan’s gaze.

with no prior warning, chan thrusted inside hyunjin. hyun didn't even get the chance to scream, for chan took a hold of his throat, muffling every sound that might've come out of it. 

hyunjin could barely make a sound, the only thing that came out of his throat were small, almost inaudible, puppy-like whines. his eyes were shut tight, the pleasure overwhelmed him in such an amazing way, he never wanted the feeling to stop.

chan was enjoying it just as much. watching a completely wrecked hyunjin underneath him and feeling his ass tightening around his cock. sweat dripped down his forehead, falling directly on hyunjin’s. his body was a mess, covered in so many different fluids, it was so disgusting, just how he liked it. 

the younger opened his eyes with difficulty just to take a look at chan. their gazes met, and staring at each other's fucked out faces was the only thing they needed to be driven unto the edge.

chan groaned as he thrusted deeper inside, his grip tightened around hyunjin’s throat, and the younger could just roll his eyes back, absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure.

drool dripped down the side of hyunjin’s lips, he arched his spine as he felt a warm liquid fill his insides. it felt so nice, and it was more than enough to help hyuni reach his climax as he screamed “daddy!”’

chan collapsed right on top of hyunjin right after both of them reached their orgasms. he hid his flushed face on the younger’s neck and placed small kisses over his shoulders. meanwhile, hyunjin ran his hands through chan’s hair as he attempted to stabilize his breath.

“did you like that?” chan asked, shyly. 

hyunjin couldn't help but smile, “i did, so much… did you?”

“yes,” he replied with a whisper, “stay here, you must be tired. i'll go prepare a bath for both of us.” 

chan tried to get up, the blond boy whined and pulled him towards him again. 

“don’t leave me, i wanna feel your chest against mine. i don't wanna lose any contact with you. you just feel too good…” hyunjin admitted, his cheeks and ears turned bright red.

the leader grinned from ear to ear at his words, he had to admit, he felt the same way. “i'll do as you wish.” he affirmed softly, “i like having you here with me, too.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, i really hoped you enjoyed reading this just as much as i enjoyed writing it :D Kudos and comments are always very appreciated <3


End file.
